Harry Houdini
Harry Houdini battled David Copperfield in David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Reused footage of him on his poster later appears in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2. Information on the rapper Harry Houdini was born on March 24th, 1874, in Budapest, Hungary, under the name Erik Weisz. His grand illusions and daring, spectacular escape acts made him known worldwide as one of the most famous magicians of all time. Around 1883, nine-year-old Erik began to pursue an interest in magic. As a stage name, Weisz became Harry Houdini by adding an "i" to the last name of his idol, French magician, Robert Houdin. At 17, Houdini left his family to pursue his magic career. By the age of 20, Houdini had been performing small acts throughout New York, and soon joined a circus where he began to develop and perfect his escape tricks. Through the years, Houdini gained fame after repeatedly escaping from police handcuffs and jails. He was even given certificates from various wardens for escaping from their prisons. After making his name in America, Houdini toured Europe, where he expanded his repertoire by escaping from straitjackets and coffins. Eventually, Houdini was able to accomplish his dream of having a full show dedicated to his magic. He had help from his stage assistant, who would later become his wife, known as Bess Houdini. In the 1920s, Harry Houdini became interested in the occult, specifically in debunking mediums and psychics. His training in magic helped him expose frauds that scientists and academics could not. He chronicled his time investigating the occult in his book, A Magician Among the Spirits. In 1926, Houdini attempted a stunt in which university student J. Gordon Whitehead would strike him in the abdomen, and Houdini would feel no pain. Unfortunately, Houdini was unprepared and his appendix was ruptured during the stunt. Houdini refused to seek medical help and continued to travel, eventually succumbing to peritonitis on October 31st, 1926, at the age of 52. Lyrics [Note: Harry Houdini is in gray, while Criss Angel is in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' You've never seen a body quite the same as that of Houdini! Slippery like linguine, sneaking outta teeny-weenie, Little spaces small enough to fit your talent, David! You're not a challenge, David! Your biggest endowment's your bank account balances, baby! So abracadabra, you billowy bitch! Man, you look like a pirate on the Las Vegas strip! I'm swallowing needles and spitting out evil; you couldn't escape from a flash paper bag! I'm badder with patter and matter of fact, you can't match all my skill if you sawed me in half! 'Verse 2:' (Ah!) Your hack of a Bob Saget-y act is embarrassing! You're the saddest thing to happen to Magic since The Gathering! I'm hanging by my ankles; from a crane, I dangle! I got lox on my bagel that you couldn't handle! Smash your mirrors, leave your flying wires tangled, And you can't hide shame with a camera angle! Did somebody say Angel? No. Oh… Scrapped lyrics Abracadabra, you silly little billowy bitch! You look like a skinny pirate off the Las Vegas strip! And that hair, are you really for real? You should change your stage name to David Cockatiel! You couldn't break your way out of a flash paper bag! You couldn't match up to my skill if you sawed it in half! Let me give you something you just don't understand: You're like a magic Bob Saget and I'm a fucking crazy man! I'm the daring Hungarian, escaping from cans, That are smaller than the ones you spray tan in! I'm hanging in chains off of cranes and things. You're embarrassing to Magic like The Gathering! I put my life on the line every time I step in the lime light. I rhyme right, Magic Mike, you can't even lock down a wife! ---- You're not a magic man - nope, I'll like a milk can, And when I smack you in the face it won't be a "sleight of hand"! Your tragic Bob Saget magic tricks should stick to TV land (Oooh!) Rhymes are as sharp as the part in my hair (Ahhh!) Hungarian immigrant hunger; American flair, Hanging 180 from cranes like a hundred and eighty feet up in the air! I'm Harry Houdini! Holla if you see me! Butt naked lock picker and a lyrical genie! Meanwhile your act's so embarrassing it's staggering, The whackest thing that's happening in Magic since The Gathering! ---- I hang out on cranes chained to with ankle strained straitjacket on. You hang out with Carrot Top and Celine Dion! ---- It's something you couldn't understand: You're a cheerful kind of showman; I'm a fucking crazy man! Trivia *Footage of Harry and Bess Houdini was leaked in the end slate of Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. *He is the sixth rapper to appear in black-and-white. *He is the first Hungarian to rap. *He is the third rapper to appear both in color and in black-and-white in a battle, after Adolf Hitler and Elvis Presley. **They were all portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Gallery Harry Houdini Preview.png|Houdini in the end slate of Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Harry Houdini In Chain.png|Bess Houdini loading Harry into a magician's crate Harry Houdini In A Box.png|Houdini inside the magician's crate Harry Houdini Poster.png|A poster on the wall of Houdini's background; it reads, "Nothing can hold Houdini" Harry Houdini in a Straitjacket.png|Houdini in a straitjacket Harry Houdini Hanging Upside-Down.png|Houdini hanging upside-down Harry Houdini Painting.png|A painting of Houdini by Sulai Lopez Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 Category:EpicLLOYD